finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing (Final Fantasy XII)
Fishing is a minigame in Final Fantasy XII played in the South Bank Village of the Dalmasca Estersand. The loot item Lu Shang's Badge is obtained by doing the fishing sidequest, an item needed for the Wyrmhero Blade. Unlocking To begin the sidequest, the player must have completed the cactite family sidequest and the story at the Draklor Laboratory. After speaking with Ruksel at the South Bank village, the player must travel to the Balfonheim Port and speak to the Fishing Enthusiast outside of the Aerodrome. The player must talk to him twice and ask about the fishing rod, then run to the Aerodrome's entrance and back to the same spot without leaving the area. The Muramata fishing rod will be near the wall where he was sitting. The player can now return to Ruksel at the Dalmasca Estersand to begin the minigame. Gameplay A line of four to eight button commands will appear on the screen, moving in a random direction horizontally or vertically. The goal is to input the commands correctly before the line reaches the edge of the screen. Doing so will catch a fish. There will be a total of six commands during each game. Each time a command is entered successfully, either a fish or an empty bottle is rewarded. By achieving a perfect score of all six commands, a bonus command will appear, and correctly entering it will award the player with a bonus item. (See the tables below.) Fishing areas The minigame begins with only one area available, but by completing certain conditions, additional four river sections can be unlocked. Each area has an increasing level of difficulty and a different variety of perfect fishing rewards. Every fishing spot will produce the occasional "Empty Bottle" instead of a fish. Matamune sidequest A different fishing rod is required to gain access to the last two fishing spots and acquiring it is another sidequest in itself. The player must first vanquish Gilgamesh. When fishing, the occasional Empty Bottle caught will turn out to be one of five colored bottles. Each contains a cryptic message leading to a specific spot. After visiting every spot, the bottles will form a message leading to the location of the Matamune. After finding each location and deciphering the clues, the player will be led to Barheim Passage. The Matamune is found in a section of the Zeviah Span, but can only be reached via the West Annex. Gilgamesh appears and presents the player with the fishing rod. Gallery Fishing-FFXII-TZA.jpg Black-Bottle-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Black bottle. Quiet-Shrine-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Quiet shrine (red bottle). Green-Bottle-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Green bottle. Blue-Bottle-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Blue bottle. Gilgamesh-Useless-Stick-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Gilgamesh. Cactuars-Secret-Spot-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Cactoids' secret fishing spot. Lu-Shang-Badge-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Lu Shang Badge. Trivia *The Lu Shang's badge alludes to the Lu Shang fishing rod from Final Fantasy XI, which is the second-best rod in the game and infamously difficult to get. **Lu Shang was an ancient Chinese military strategist who helped King Wen and King Wu of Zhou overthrow the Shang dynasty. Lu Shang is a prominent character in the Chinese epic fantasy novel Fengshen Yanyi (封神演義), sometimes translated as Creation of the Gods, written during the Ming dynasty (1368–1644). Category:Minigames in Final Fantasy XII